roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5
}} The MP5 is a German Personal Defense Weapon. The MP5 is unlocked at Rank 40 or can be bought with credits (CR). History The MP5 is an iconic German submachine gun developed by H&K (Heckler and Koch) and is essentially a scaled-down version of the G3A3. More than 100 variants of the MP5 are available, including the MP5K and MP5SD, which are both in the game. It is currently one of the most widely used submachine guns in the world, used by over 40 countries as well as many military, law enforcement, intelligence, and security organizations. In 1999, H&K developed the successor to the MP5, the UMP 45; however, the MP5 is still in production. Adoption of the MP5 started in 1966 with the German Federal Police, border guard, and army special forces. In-Game General Information The MP5 is a PDW unlocked at Rank 40. While comparable the MP5K and MP7, the MP5 has a slightly higher but functionally identical max damage of 32. Although its long range damage of 19 is higher than that of the other two, it makes no difference in shots to kill on a full-health opponent. The MP5 has a slower rate of fire, at 800 rounds per minute, compared to the 900 RPM and 950 RPM fire rate of the former two, respectively. This puts the MP5 at a disadvantage in close quarters (CQC) against the other PDWs. Despite this, the MP5 still performs solidly in CQC, such as when capturing points, and even does well in medium-ranged conflicts. With well placed shots and good attachment selection, a player can eliminate a sniper on either crane from a sedentary firing position near Hill on Crane Site Revamped. The iron sights of the MP5 are clear and non-obstructive, so many will forgo a sight attachment. This weapon's strength is its versatility. While it might not particularly excel at any range when compared to other PDWs, such as the fast-firing P90 in CQC or high-damage UMP 45 at medium range, it retains a respectable TTK at all ranges respective to the rest of the PDW class. The recoil remains manageable out to mid-long range, even without attachments, and the fire rate is fast enough to perform well in CQC. Because it can draw ammunition from PDWs and 9x19mm pistols, the player is unlikely to run out of ammo completely. Usage & Tactics Coming Soon Conclusion Coming Soon Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * High mobility. * Uses very common ammunition, which can even be taken from pistols. * Highly versatile, especially when used with the right attachments. * Low overall recoil. Cons: * Low damage at range. * High first shot recoil. * Can run out of ammo quickly if not monitored. Trivia * The model in-game is the MP5A2. * The MP5 has one of the quietest non-suppressed gunfire sounds in the game, if not the quietest. Unfortunately, you will still be spotted on the radar if fired un-suppressed. * Its iron sights are removed when optics are attached. This is inaccurate to the real weapon, as the sights are non-removable. Category:Weaponry Category:Article stubs Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:MP5 Family Category:Scout Class